Cozy
by Touch of Grey
Summary: You can always get by with a little help from your friends. SiriusRemusJames friendship, SiriusRemus slash


Sometimes, back in their first and second (and third and fourth and fifth and…) years, if a storm was particularly bad or one had simply had a particularly terrifying nightmare, James, Remus, and Sirius would find their way into James' large four-poster bed, relishing the safety that only being with your very best friends could provide. It mattered not how dark the night, how cramped the bed eventually became, or how socially crippling it would be if their little sleep secret was discovered, when night terrors would strike, the three would all end up in a comforting mass of limbs on James' red sheets.

Sirius and James, practically brothers as they were, lay in a comfortable tangle, sprawled all over each other and snoring in almost perfect harmony. Remus, however, lay awake.

Ever since first year, he'd felt like a stranger in this secret ritual and now that seventh year was almost through, he was both sad and glad that it would most likely never be done again. James was over the moon about his semi-engagement to Lily (semi meaning that they would be living together, but her parents would never hear a word about it until after the wedding, or possibly after their first born graduated from Hogwarts.), and with her living in the flat with them, well, things would be quite different indeed. School friends comforting each other was one thing, but three grown men sharing a bed? Positively queer.

Suddenly, Remus realized that his friends had gone silent and when he looked up, two sets of eyes stared back at him.

"Oh, uh, hullo guys." He said meekly, trying to roll over and face the wall. Sirius wrapped a long arm around his waist.

"Not so fast, Remus old chap! Why the long face, eh? Another nightmare?" Remus shook his head, flushing slightly as he felt his friend scoot away from James to press them together, front to back. "What, then? Did we snore too loud? Did I kick you? What?!" Remus was mortified to feel two large tears slip down his cheeks.

"I don't belong here with you guys." He said quietly. "I'm a third-wheel friend here, mates. I'm just going to go back to my own bed and-ack!" Remus yelped as he felt the combined weight of James and Sirius plow into him in a sort of fierce hug.

"Third wheel? Are you crazy?! Besides, even if you are a third wheel, that just makes us a Robin Reliant, doesn't it? You know, those weird muggle clown-cars that utterly mad people drive? Well, that's us! Three wheels of craziness!" Remus laughed. Sirius always could cheer him up, no matter what. Sirius grinned, spurred on by his friends' laughter.

"But seriously, Remus, you could never not belong here; you're our best mate! Face it, Wormtail is a few cards short of a full deck, Frank Longbottom is nice to chat with if one doesn't mind being bored stupid, but aside from him, all the other boys in our year are complete prats. Face it, you're stuck with us, because we can't be arsed to find someone cooler than you to annoy." James nodded his head vigorously, chin banging into Sirius' hip.

"That's right! We're lazy buggers that love you to death, so you're stuck with us!" Sirius gave him a strange look.

"Uh, Prongs, I never said that we _loved_ him...want to go back to sleep before you try to fit your other foot in your mouth?" James went red, then rolled off his friends and into a cocoon on the other side of the bed. Sirius snickered. "I swear, sometimes I think that our lad James may bat for the other team..." he leaned down, nipping at Remus' ear, feeling the other teen shiver. "Not that we're ones to judge, eh, love?"

Remus blushed, but nodded. "Mm hm. Don't do that now, Padfoot, James might still be awake and while he knows about us, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to _hear_ us, understand?" Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"Perfectly." he growled, licking along the shell of Remus' ear. The werewolf groaned.

"Stop that or I'll hurt you! I'm serious!" the dark-haired man giggled slightly.

"No, dear, you're Remus. _I'm _Sirius." he moved away from the ear to nibble at Remus' collarbone. Remus moaned and wriggled out of Sirius' grip.

"That's it, I'm going to my own bed." he snapped, pretending to be aggravated. Sirius sat up quickly.

"No! Remus, I'm sorry! Please come back! I'll keep myself to myself, I swear!"

Remus sighed, then grinned, flopping back into Sirius' arms.

"Like I'd ever be able to leave you..." Sirius grinned back, nestling his head in the crook of Remus' neck.

"Because god knows, I'd just drag you right on back here, babe." and with a quick peck to the others cheek, Sirius fell asleep. Remus cuddled closer to his lover, sighing happily. He wasn't a third wheel, not now, when he had all the attention he could ever need.

Fini

Does this seem like it went off in two different directions? I kinda think it does. And now, I need sleep. Review!


End file.
